


A White Lie

by GoldenBoy



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Caretaking, Crying, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBoy/pseuds/GoldenBoy
Summary: “Orlando?” Viggo tried again. A choked sob was the only response he got.“Orlando, will you tell me what’s wrong?”
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Just a sweet fantasy of mine. I made no money writing this, nor will I ever. No copyright nor offense towards the actors was intended; I'm merely playing around.
> 
> I should add this is rated explicit (minors shouldn't read my work) and M/M, but that's just my underlying feeling. You can make of it what you want; it's not really explicit and the relationship is not specifically mentioned.

“Viggo, can you tell Orlando he has to get ready?”

After Peter’s request, Viggo made his way towards Orlando’s trailer. He knocked on the door, but when no response came, he carefully opened it. Peeking inside, he spotted Orlando fast asleep on the bed. Viggo smiled, entered the trailer and softly closed the door behind him. 

“Orlando,” he whispered, “wake up lad, you have to get ready.”

A groan, but nothing more than that came from Orlando. Viggo smiled. The boy must be so tired. Carefully he sat down at the foot of the bed and smiled down at the youngster. He lay a hand on top of the blankets and shook Orlando softly. The boy groaned again. This time he opened his eyes. At first there seemed to be confusion, but soon a look of terror crossed Orlando’s face. Viggo immediately picked up on this. The boy went from being calmly awake to utter distress in mere seconds.

“Are you alright Orlando?” 

Tears sprung in Orlando’s eyes and he tried to pull the blankets over his head. With Viggo’s full weight on top of them, this didn’t work out for the younger one. Quickly Viggo got up and crouched down next to the bed, trying to look Orlando in the eyes. Immediately the youngster pulled the covers over his face and started sobbing. Confused, Viggo lay a hand on Orlando’s shoulder in a means of comforting him. 

“Orlando?” Viggo tried again. A choked sob was the only response he got. 

“Orlando, will you tell me what’s wrong?”

“L-leave me a-alone!” Orlando stuttered through his sobs. 

Viggo sighed. He didn’t want to leave the boy alone when he was clearly so upset about something. Apart from that, he had to return with the boy, or Peter wouldn’t be too pleased. 

“Orlando, you know you can tell me anything, right? Did you have a nightmare? Do you miss your family? Please, just talk to me. Maybe I can help.” 

He felt Orlando shift under his touch and soon a pair of frightened eyes reappeared. Viggo smiled softly, giving Orlando an encouraging pat. 

“Y-you w-won’t make f-fun of me?” Orlando asked. Viggo shook his head. 

“No matter what it is, I won’t.”

Orlando swallowed thickly while looking down at the blankets.

“I had an accident,” he whispered. He said it so softly that Viggo barely heard it. 

“An accident?” Viggo asked confused. Then, following Orlando’s eyes, it clicked. 

“You eh,” Viggo pointed, “you mean you wet the bed?”

Orlando nodded, tears forming in his eyes again. 

“Oh Orlando…” Viggo sighed. Then, out of fatherly instinct, he wiped some tears off Orlando’s cheeks. “It was only an accident, don’t worry about it. Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?” 

The moment Orlando threw the covers off his body, Viggo could see the extent of the situation. The boy was lying in a puddle, his boxers completely soaked. 

“I’m going to grab a towel, give me a second,” Viggo said. He quickly rushed into Orlando’s small bathroom and grabbed a used towel. 

When Viggo returned, Orlando sat upright on the bed, looking distressed again. “I can’t sleep in this anymore,” he said, his lip trembling with anxiety. Viggo kneeled down in front of him and placed his hands on the boy’s knees. “Orlando, listen, this is what we’re going to do. You’re going to strip, dry yourself off with this towel a bit, then take a hot shower. Let me take care of the rest.” 

Just then, a loud knock on the door echoed through the trailer. Immediately, Viggo shot upright and walked to the door. It was Peter.

“What on earth is keeping you so long Viggo? Where’s Orlando?”

“Orlando isn’t feeling very well,” Viggo stated matter-of-factly. “He just threw up on his bedsheets. I’m going to wash them out a bit and then bring them to the laundromat. Can you have someone drop a package of clean ones in front of the door please? I’m afraid that scene isn’t happening today, I’m sorry.”

Peter just nodded. Annoyed, but when Viggo said it wouldn’t happen, it simply wouldn’t happen. “Do you need anything?” Peter asked. Viggo shook his head. “I’ll manage.” After that, Peter retreated and Viggo closed the door behind him, locking it this time to give them some privacy. 

When Viggo returned, Orlando sat on his bed naked. His wet clothes were lying in a pile on the bedsheets. He was drying himself off with the towel a bit. 

“Go shower, I’ll take care of this.” 

While Orlando took a shower, Viggo stripped the wet sheets off the bed and washed them in the sink. He wanted to make sure nobody figured out what really had happened. After about ten minutes, Orlando retreated from the bathroom, a fluffy towel draped around his middle.

“Feel better?” 

Orlando nodded, smiling a little. Viggo smiled back at him.

“Go sit down, I’ll make you some tea.”

“Don’t we have to get ready to get on set?”

Viggo shook his head. “I told Peter you’re not feeling well and that you threw up on your bedsheets. So, if you could do me a favour, please act as if you’re feeling poorly during dinner tonight. Think you can do that?” Viggo winked. 

Orlando grinned. “Thank you. I’m sure I can.”

“I hadn’t expected any different from a promising actor such as yourself,” Viggo smiled warmly. The older man walked up to him and gave him an encouraging hug. When he let go of Orlando again, the young man was blushing.

Suddenly, Orlando didn’t feel so bad about wetting his bed at all.


End file.
